


honey

by peachydeacon



Series: queen music videos [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom John Deacon, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Humor, Keep Yourself Alive, Keep Yourself Alive music video, M/M, Mother Hen Brian May, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), freddie and roger are platonic soulmates, john and roger are actually soulmates, some soulmate business as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: John exhales heavily and his eyes flutter shut. His cock pulses in Roger’s hand, and Roger grins up at him again. “Does it feel good?”John nods, smiling softly at Roger. “So good, Rog. C’mon, let’s put that pretty mouth to good use. Can you be a good boy for me, angel?”Roger feels himself melt under John’s sudden praise, pressing his lips together to try to stop his smile from growing more so he can get his mouth on John’s cock as badly as he wants to. He takes a few deep breaths to collect himself before leaning forwards and licking a strip up John’s cock.♡♡♡Roger has a praise kink, Brian is sick of taking John's chewed up gum, Freddie is sometimes helpful, and John goes commando.Based on the music video for Keep Yourself Alive by Queen





	honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrydrowse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/gifts).

> PLEASE GO WATCH THE KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE VIDEO BECAUSE AT THE 1:29 MARK THERE IS A GLANCE FILLED WITH HOMOEROTIC TENSION AND IT CONTAINS SO MUCH POWER
> 
> i don't usually spring for sub roger but it felt appropriate here
> 
> thank u again to my darling andie for helping me with this fic, from inspiring me to reading it over to helping me come up with a goddamn title

They’re in the middle of filming when it happens.

John’s eyes lock with Roger’s in the bridge between the first chorus and the second verse. It’s not unusual for the two of them to share heated glances in moments where Freddie isn’t singing, just to make sure they’re still on the same page and keeping time with each other. (‘After all,’ they tell people, ‘we’re the most important part of the band. The rhythm section is what keeps the whole thing together.’ It drives Freddie and Brian slightly insane.)

But the look John sends him this time feels different, leaves his mouth dry and sends shivers down his back. It takes all he has to keep drumming rather than falter and ruin the whole video again, which would definitely not please anyone in the band or the crew.

Roger can’t manage to pull his eyes away from John; blue locked with John’s green-grey. He can’t put a finger on what about John’s gaze makes him feel so different, so exposed and vulnerable this time, but he doesn’t have the time to fret over it now. Instead, he tears his eyes away from John’s and looks back down to his own hands, a nervous habit he’s been trying to break.

He’s played Keep Yourself Alive a billion times, so luckily his muscle memory carries him through it despite his mind swimming hopelessly throughout the last half hour of filming. Though his drumming remains near perfect, he does find himself forgetting to breathe several times, which just frustrates him further.  _ It’s just John, _ he tells himself.  _ There’s nothing to be worked up about _ . But his efforts to relax are all in vain; his mind is still polluted with the bassist’s eyes locked impossibly intensely with his.

When the director calls out that it’s a wrap, Roger nearly goes limp with relief. He’s never been so happy to finish doing something he loves so much as he is right now. He manages to rope Freddie into helping him take apart and pack up his drum kit, which is something Freddie generally only does when he’s feeling generous. After all, disassembling an entire drum kit is far more work than packing up a mic stand or placing a guitar back in its case (which is why Roger is usually a minimum of 15 minutes behind the rest of the band after smaller gigs where they don’t have the whole crew with them, or when they practice somewhere other than the flat. Roger doesn’t exactly see how it’s fair that he’s left to do it alone most times, but he digresses.).

Freddie splits the time it takes to take the kit apart in half. (Despite how much he loves to leave Roger all huffy and pissy about having to do it all on his own, Roger is still his best friend, so yeah, maybe Freddie practices taking it apart and putting it back together at home while Roger is in class.) Roger gives him a fond smile and promises he’ll buy him a drink as thanks, even though he feels like he shouldn’t really have to thank Freddie at all, but whatever, Freddie is Roger’s best friend too. He would’ve bought him drinks anyways.

John had stayed behind to help the crew tidy a bit, as he always did; it’s one of John’s trademark moves. Luckily, that means Roger is just barely behind him as he walks down the hall to his dressing room.

The blonde can feel his heart speeding up in his chest. It feels like after all this time of fawning after John, something might finally come of it. He knows John has some sort of feelings for him too. They’ve spent so many nights up late sitting in the quiet, talking to each other, holding each other’s hands, snuggled close together on the couch, sharing beds, light kisses on cheeks, and Roger feels it, and John feels it, and Roger can’t believe that something might actually fucking happen. Finally.

Roger is close behind him as John walks down the hallway, follows John straight into his dressing room. John still pretends he doesn’t know Roger is there, though he’s acutely aware of the blonde behind him slamming his dressing room door. But suddenly Roger’s hand is on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him, and then John is being slammed against the wall so hard the wind is knocked out of him for a second.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that, John?” Roger demands, pressing his fingers hard into John’s wrists, which he has pinned against the wall on either side of his head. 

John plays dumb. “What was what?” He blinks at Roger, his stunning green eyes that started this whole thing staring straight back at Roger. “I have no idea what you’re on about.” 

Roger grits his teeth. “Yes you fucking do. What the fuck are you playing at here, Deaky? Staring at me like that while we  _ film _ ? What did you want?”

John tries to push back the satisfied smirk tugging at his lips, but it only does so much. “I wasn’t the one who just about had a heart attack over some eye contact,” he teases, just to watch Roger’s jaw clench.

“Shut the fuck up, John,” Roger mutters weakly, but he doesn’t mean it. All he wants is for John to keep talking.

John finally pushes against Roger’s body pressing him up to the wall, though he could’ve done it the whole time; somehow, despite all the drumming, John is still physically stronger than Roger in almost every aspect, especially when Roger is caught off guard like he is now. John flips their positions so that Roger is the one pressed against the wall. 

John’s so close Roger can feel his warm breath on his face, and it smells like sweet mint due to the fact that John is essentially always chewing spearmint gum. Roger had missed when John had unwrapped a fresh stick and popped it in his mouth immediately after they got the ‘okay’ to start packing up. However, shoved against the wall with John staring down at him a little, it’s not lost on him how casually John is moving that same piece of gum around his mouth, not really chewing it, just pushing it around with his tongue to keep his mouth busy. Roger’s already a little dizzy, half-hard from John’s rough treatment and the tension that has been building inside him since that stupid fucking eye contact.

John smirks down at Roger. He’s barely taller than Roger, but now that extra bit seems to make all the difference with Roger cowering a little under John’s gaze. Roger curses himself internally for being so easy for John that really, all it takes is intense, smouldering eye contact to get him worked up past the point of functionality. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” John asks, and it’s such an infuriatingly perfect midpoint between genuine and teasing. Roger can only nod quickly, so that’s what he does, and then John is letting up his grip on one of Roger’s wrists and uses two fingers to tilt Roger’s chin up slightly. John definitely could’ve kissed him without doing it, but hearing Roger’s breath catch in his throat quietly at the feeling of John’s fingers pressing deliciously into such a sensitive part of him and controlling him makes letting go of Roger’s wrist worth it.

“Your gum,” Roger breathes. 

“Oh. Right. Um. Can you hold onto it for now?” John asks after looking around for somewhere in the room to put it where he won’t have to move to get to.

Roger wordlessly offers a flat palm, and John spits his gum into it like he’s done into Brian’s (albeit frustratedly offered) hand. However, John’s mouth drops open as Roger pops John’s chewed gum into his own mouth and swallows exaggeratedly.

“That’s fucking disgusting, Roger,” John scoffs in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just did that.” But despite his words, his heart swells. It’s something so distinctly Roger to do, so gross and childish just to get a rise out of John, not to mention his unmistakable satisfaction when it works. Despite the foreign situation they’ve found themselves in, something about the presence of the other makes the situation feel like home even though it’s brand new.

“It’s gone, isn’t it? Now kiss me.” Roger grins. 

John can’t help but smile back. “Bratty,” he teases, but still leans in to press a kiss to Roger’s lips. 

Roger’s lips are as soft and plush as they look, a pleasant surprise to John. Roger lets the younger boy take the lead, which is also unexpected; a mere 5 minutes ago Roger had been shoving John against the wall and telling him off. Now, the blonde allows John to bit his lip and tug on it hard, whining into John’s mouth when he does it. John can’t help but smirk a little, but he doesn’t stop kissing Roger. Instead, he grabs a handful of his hair and yanks. 

Roger’s mouth falls open against John’s, and he lets out the most desperate whimper John thinks he’s ever heard. It’s high pitched and loud and full of need that John didn’t realize Roger even had.

John pauses for a second, giving another hard tug to Roger’s hair and being met with the same pathetically needy noise as the first time. 

John pulls back just enough to look into Roger’s eyes, partially to search for any clue that Roger might want to stop, but also wondering if he can find a hint of remaining cockiness and dominance that the blonde seemed to have earlier. He’s excited to find neither, but he decides to ask again, just in case.

“Is this okay?” he inquires, his voice soft and sincere.

John is unsurprised, but pleased nonetheless, when Roger nods enthusiastically. He is, however, taken aback when Roger gently pushes him back. John raises an eyebrow quizzically, wonders if Roger is trying to gain back the control he had ever so briefly, and he feels himself smirking in amusement at the idea. 

When Roger drops to his knees, though, John’s smirk drops and his breath catches in his throat. Roger doesn’t seem to notice. He looks up through his angeringly long, lush eyelashes at the younger man and asks in an uncharacteristically sweet and innocent tone, “Can I suck you off?”

John bites his tongue to keep from saying something snarky about how he never turns down blowjobs from twinks, opting to nod instead. Roger grins up at him and hooks his fingers in the waistband of John’s trousers, tugging impatiently.

“You know they have a zipper, right?” John chuckles, affectionately staring at the top of Roger’s head. Roger looks up, his blue eyes meeting John’s again, and he glares.

“Fine, you can suck your own dick,” he huffs, and John laughs. He feels so impossibly fond of Roger right now, a feeling he’s incredibly familiar with, but this time Roger is on his knees about to make John cum, which somehow manages to amplify the sweetness of the affection he feels for the older man at this particular moment.

“How about I just unzip the trousers for you?” John offers. Roger sits back on his heels and pretends to consider it before he nods.

“Sure, I suppose. May as well take off your underwear while you’re at it,” Roger teases. A soft blush spreads across John’s face. Roger’s eyebrows furrow, and he looks up curiously at John, but John doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pops his button open and unzips his pants, pausing for a second before wiggling his hips and stripping them down.

Roger’s mouth drops open when he sees that John isn’t wearing any underwear. John’s pants pool around his ankles, leaving him bottomless. His half-hard cock is flushed light pink, and Roger’s mouth waters. He takes John’s cock into his hand and strokes him slowly.

John exhales heavily and his eyes flutter shut. His cock pulses in Roger’s hand, and Roger grins up at him again. “Does it feel good?”

John nods, smiling softly at Roger. “So good, Rog. C’mon, let’s put that pretty mouth to good use. Can you be a good boy for me, angel?”

Roger feels himself melt under John’s sudden praise, pressing his lips together to try to stop his smile from growing more so he can get his mouth on John’s cock as badly as he wants to. He takes a few deep breaths to collect himself before leaning forwards and licking a strip up John’s cock.

John lets out a stuttering breath as Roger takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently. “God, good boy, there ya go,” he breathes, and he sees Roger shiver. He smiles a little to himself, and then suddenly Roger is staring up at him through those fucking eyelashes again with big, blue, lust-blown eyes and taking John’s cock into his throat. John’s mouth drops open and a low moan falls past his parted lips. It’s long and loud and it’s music to Roger’s ears as he swallows around John’s dick. 

“Christ, okay. Fuck. Uh huh, you’re doing so well. So fucking well-behaved. You’re so pretty like this. Stunning. So-- fuck-- you’re so good. Good boy,” John babbles. He can barely form a thought besides Roger’s name, so the best he can do is ramble a string of praise. Luckily, Roger seems to be enjoying himself, keening at John’s words as he bobs his head. He keeps looking up at John, who has his head tossed back and his eyes shut softly. Soft moans and gasps leave his mouth between strings of praise.

Roger pushes himself to take John deeper, gagging around it a little, making his eyes water. 

“Fuck, Rog, c’mon, there’s my good boy, keep going, don’t stop, ‘m gonna cum,” John gasps softly, spurring Roger on.

Roger sinks his mouth down as far as he can on John’s cock and swallows around it over and over. John threads his hands through Roger’s hair and pulls again, softer, but still enough to get Roger to pause and moan a little. John chuckles softly, but Roger gathers himself and keeps swallowing around John’s dick, and John stutters his way through a warning before cumming down Roger’s throat. 

Roger pulls back and swallows before grinning up at John. John smiles affectionately back down at him.

The first one to break the silence is Roger. “You weren’t wearing any underwear.”

“Yeah, well, you sucked my dick and swallowed my cum, so.”

“Shut up,” Roger whines. “By the way. I think I love you?”

John doesn’t think it was possible to feel this glowy and warm. “Oh. I definitely love you. I’ve already bought you dinner so many fucking times, do we have to do it again? We’re basically already dating.”

Roger scoffs. “Yes, you have to pay for my dinner again! What the fuck kind of question is that?”

“Brat,” John huffs again.

There, with Roger on his knees and John’s trousers pooled around his ankles, they’re both sure this is how everything was meant to fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! like every other writer, comments and kudos mean tons to me (especially comments!!)
> 
> my tumblr is @get-on-your-bikes-and-ride which is the easiest way to reach me and whatnot and i always love friends and people to talk about gay queen stuff with !!


End file.
